bloodstreamsfandomcom-20200215-history
Game Over
Game Over is a traditional message in video games which usually signals the game has ended with a negative outcome, and that the player has failed to satisfy the conditions of a complete game. Usage in the Bloodstreams Battles series The usage of "Game Over" varies throughout the Bloodstreams Battles series. Sometimes a Game Over is accompanied by a Fatality (Final Killer in Ultimate, Armies of the Warfare and Bloodstreams Battles 2015) or any other finishing move, or when an opponent defeats your character. In Bloodstreams Battles (1999), Mini Bloodstreams Battles: The Learning Adventure and Bloodstreams Battles: Zero Hour, when losing a match, a blue square appears and has a count-down timer, but if it goes to 0, the screen fades to black and returns at Corruption Dragon's lair, with the words "GAME OVER" flashing white and blue. *In The Learning Adventure however, if the player gets all of the questions wrong, their character begins to fall out of the world (similar to Death of a Planet) and "GAME OVER" appears when the screen turns black, showing just the character. In Bloodstreams Battles 2: Return of Heroes, when losing a match, the game ends with 2 doors with a brick gradient covering up the entire screen. If P1 loses, the text is in green, but if P2 loses the text is in red. If the timer goes to 0, the screen fades to black and returns at the Hallway (without the crowd) and "GAME OVER" flashes white and red. In Super, when losing a match, it is the same as Return of Heroes, but the door is in a metallic gradient and the text is completely white, instead of it being green (in P1's side) and red (in P2's side). If the player does not press START on the Xbox 360 or PS3 controller and leaves the countdown going (and it goes to 0), "GAME OVER" will appear in either P1's or P2's sides. In Ultimate, when losing a match, the player's chosen character will fall into a hole and if the timer goes to 0, they will get impaled on the spikes and bleed to death. In Armies of the Warfare, when losing a match, it is pretty much the same as Ultimate, but there are special scenarios that occur when a player gets a Game Over: *If defeated by a Fire-based move, the character will fall into a pit and if they don't continue, they will get burned alive by hot lava. *If defeated by an Ice-based move, the character will fall into an icy pit and if they don't continue, they will shatter the ice and be frozen to death by icy walls, which will soon crush them. *If defeated by a Final Killer or X-Ray Move, the character will fall into a hole and if they don't continue, they will be stabbed by the spikes and bleed to death. In Bloodstreams Battles (2015), Bloodstreams Battles Trilogy and Ultra Bloodstreams Battles, when losing a match, the screen fades into static, and moments later it turns into color bars, and the screen glitches and turns back into static. In Bloodstreams Battles: Doom War, when losing a match, a fire-like screen would fade in, and a score of enemies being defeated and the best score will show up, while displaying the chosen character's defeat face, fighting style and name on-screen. In Bloodstreams Battles 3: Death of a Planet, when losing a match, there is some variations depending: *Arcade: Pretty much the same as Super. *DSi: The player's character falls to the bottom of the map in a similar fashion as The Learning Adventure and "Game Over" appears in the middle of the screen, causing the game to automatically go to the title screen. In Bloodstreams Battles for Nintendo 3DS, when losing a match, the player's character falls to the ground and the game will go to the title screen after a "WAIT" command is finished. In Bloodstreams Battles 4: A New Hope, when losing a match, it's the same as Super and the arcade version of Death of a Planet but the metal gradient is now silver blue and ends with an identical Game Over screen from that of Ultimate. In Bloodstreams Battles Online, when losing a match, a blue square appears much like 1999, The Learning Adventure and Zero Hour, and uses a count-down timer. If it goes to 0, the game will display "GAME OVER" in the middle of the screen before jumping back to the main menu. Trivia *''Doom War'' is the only Bloodstreams Battles game to not have the text "Game Over" on its Game Over screen. *''Death of a Planet'' and BB3DS are the only Bloodstreams Battles games to force the game to reset after getting a Game Over. Category:Bloodstreams Battles Category:Contexts